Soulmates
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: With the arrival of new campers, a prophecy surfaces, threatening the lives of all the campers. Will our heros be able to save them or will they fail? Not a good summary. Can't say too much without giving anything away.
1. Penelope Brewer

**A/N: This is my very first Percy Jackson fanfic so please be nice!**

**Title: Soulmates**

**Summary: When Annabeth finds a girl at the border of Camp Half Blood, a prophecy surfaces, bringing answers to her and Chiron. Chaos occurs and romance endures.**

**Pairings: Well, you will just have to wait and see ; )**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJ&O. Do you think I would be creating this if I did? Hell no.

* * *

**

**Penelope's POV**

Mom told me that I would be perfectly safe at Camp Half Blood; that absolutely no harm could come to me while I was staying here.

Yeah right. If she could only see me now.

I crawled all the way to the top of the hill, remembering the fights that I somehow found myself in on my way here. I successfully defeated the Minotaur and the Furies. The fight that I did not win, however, was against my step-father. He was probably still chasing me at this moment.

I collapsed on the ground at the top of the hill. I just could not go on any further. My muscles ached. My limbs were sore and my body felt like it was shutting down. I began to sob, hoping that someone from camp would eventually hear my cries.

Help finally came after what seemed like hours.

It was a pretty blond haired girl with knowing gray eyes.

**Annabeth's POV**

When I awoke in my cabin, I heard someone crying in the distance. I carefully walked out, trying not to wake my brothers and sisters, and followed the noise. It led me to the top of the hill on the edge of the magic border. Lying on the ground at the base of Thalia's tree was a girl who looked to be about my age. She had very long, straight, dark hair. She was bloody and covered in bruises and cuts both deep and shallow. When I looked into her eyes, I could tell that she was very terrified of something or someone.

I sat down on the ground next to her and said, "Hello. I am Annabeth. You are safe now. Let's get you to the house." She attempted to get up herself but fell down once again. It looked as if her left arm was broken. I helped her to her feet being careful of her left arm. I wrapped her right arm around my shoulders and together, we walked down the hill and into the house gradually.

I laid her down carefully on the couch, getting her as comfortable as I possibly could and yelled, "Chiron!"

He wheeled in and asked her, "What's your name, dear?"

"Penelope. Brewer." she breathed just before she closed her eyes.

"Annabeth, wake the Apollo cabin." Chiron demanded.

I nodded and walked towards Apollo's cabin to wake up his children.

I thought silently to myself, "Thank the gods he has a lot of children. We will need all the help we can possibly get.

**Paige's POV**

A voice said, or more like yelled, "Wake up! This is an emergency!"

I slowly awoke and said, "Annabeth?"

"Yes. Chiron needs your help."

Together, we woke up my siblings and walked into the Big House. Chiron was in his wheelchair next to the couch. We walked over and created a circle around the couch. The demigod looked very fragile with her numerous bruises and wounds.

I whispered to her, "It will be alright. Your pain will be gone soon."

Each of us touched a cut or bruise to heal. We closed our eyes and concentrated on healing. Through my closed eyes, I could see that familiar gold light emanating from our hands.

After what seemed like only a few moments of healing, Chiron said, "Good work, children of Apollo. You may now go back to your cabin to rest."

I whispered for only the demigod to hear, "May the power of Apollo be with you." and gave her one last boost of healing magic before following my brothers and sisters. Most of her bruises were gone and cuts healed, leaving only a pink scar.

The youngest of my sisters, Aimee, asked me, "Do you think she will be okay?"

"Yes, Aimee. Now quit worrying."

"What if-"

"Aimee Nikol Smith, you are beginning to sound like an Aphrodite child fretting about their looks. Now let's get some rest. I am quite sure that Chiron will want us again in a few hours."

**Percy's POV**

I awoke to commotion coming from the Apollo cabin. I managed to stumble out of bed and stop Annabeth in time to ask her what was going on.

She quickly answered, "I found a demigod by Thalia's tree. She is injured badly. Chiron is not sure if she will make it past today."

Despite her protests, I followed Annabeth into the Big House. She just rolled her eyes at my stubbornness.

All of Apollo's twenty million children were surrounding a couch. Even though the healers looked extremely tired, they were concentrating on healing. A soft, golden light was emanating from them and surrounding the girl.

Chiron said, "Good work, children of Apollo. You may now go back to your cabin to rest."

The Apollo kids walked out of the house toward their cabin to sleep, with one hanging back for a moment to tell the demigod something. I recognized her as Paige. Chiron wheeled next to the girl and Annabeth sat on the floor next to Chiron. I stood behind them both.

When I looked at the girl, I felt…connected to her somehow.

As soon as she opened her eyes, I instantly knew why she seemed so familiar to me.

**Penelope's POV**

When I awoke once again, I saw Annabeth and the man in the wheelchair who asked me for my name just before I fell asleep. Standing behind them was a teenage boy.

I could recall a soft voice telling me that, "It will be alright. Your pain will be gone soon." and, "May the power of Apollo be with you."

Annabeth handed me a cup of something and I was hesitant on drinking it at first. She convinced me that it would aid in the healing process and I drank it slowly, savoring the taste. It tasted _exactly _like my mother's warm pumpkin bread straight out of the oven. This reminded me of home which made me feel even better because I really missed my mother.

"How are you feeling, Penelope?" the man asked.

"I feel much better now." I answered and sat up.

"Remain down, Penelope." Annabeth commanded.

Then I knew what she meant. I instantly felt light headed and if Annabeth and the man had not have helped me lie back down, I would have fallen back down onto the pillow.

"I hate lying still." I mumbled.

"Percy, could you please keep an eye on Penelope?" the man asked.

"Sure, Chiron." Percy answered and Chiron and Annabeth went into another room.

When I looked Percy in the eye, I felt as if I knew him from somewhere but I was quite sure that I had not met him before today. Something inside me told me that I was wrong with this statement.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Percy said, "I will be right back."

"Thanks for the warning."

Percy returned only moments later, as promised, carrying something in his hands.

**Apollo's POV**

"Why the smiling face, brother?" Artemis asked me.

"I feel a prophecy coming on."

She nodded, urging me to continue, and by now, everyone on Olympus was listening to me.

"_A Big Three will have two children, a daughter and a son._

_Together, they will lead a battle. Lives upon lives will be lost before it's done._

_Couples will result of Aphrodite's work._

_Things will be different from what they were._

_A little girl's life will be at stake_

_With great powers still to wake."_

Aphrodite smiled at the mention of her name.

Zeus said, "I do not think it is time to tell the demigods of this prophecy. Not yet anyway."

"Just say the word, Father, and Rachel will tell them."

Artemis said, "Yet another one, brother?"

"I think I will just keep this one in my head…"

"What is it of?" Hera questioned.

"Well…a certain uncle and sister of mine will not like this one very much…" I answered.

"Continue my son."

"_Dating a rival is neither good nor bad._

_It could make some quite mad._

_In the case of two specific demigods,_

_It is good. Nothing will be lost."_

I looked over at the uncle and sister I was referring to and saw that they both were very mad, as I had predicted.

**Annabeth's POV**

Chiron and I were standing in the kitchen of the Big House and he asked me, "Do you have any idea whose child she might be?"

"Not the slightest clue."

"When Penelope is up to it, we will place her in the Hermes cabin until she has been claimed."

"Of course, Chiron."

Percy came in at that point and said, "Annabeth, Chiron. I know who her parent is."

"Who?" I asked.

"Come and see." Percy teased.

Ugh. He knows how much I hate surprised. Then it dawned on me where she belonged.

How could I have been so _stupid_?

* * *

**A/N: Eh? How is that for a first chapter for my very first Percy Jackson fanfic? Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. : )**


	2. Prophecy

**A/N: Thank you to the following reviewers:**

**PercabethLover032600**

**Angelheart1415**

**Here is chapter two (as promised). Oh and I will be writing in Penelope's POV a lot because well I created her and I can make her act how I want without worrying about meeting the guidelines of Rick. I also had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter.**

**Enjoy! : )

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV**

I should have known that Penelope was a daughter of Poseidon as soon as I saw her! She looks exactly like Percy; to a T. I just did not put two and two together like I should have. Why was I so stupid not to see it?

I should have _known_ that sooner.

For once, Seaweed Brain figured out something before me.

**Penelope's POV**

Percy came back into the room carrying a pitcher of water.

"Put your hand in the water." Percy stated.

"What-? Why?"

"Just do it. I will explain later."

I did and I felt a burst of power. I watched in amazement as some of my cuts began to heal right before my eyes, turning into small pink scars, then the scars began to fade as well. I felt stronger, like I could get up and fight any monster out there.

Percy set the pitcher down on the table and walked towards where Chiron and Annabeth went moments ago.

When he returned, Chiron and Annabeth were right behind him. Annabeth was mumbling to herself and she smacked herself in the forehead with the heel of her hand for whatever reason. The only words I heard were, "How could I have been so _stupid_?"

I heard the sound of water and then Percy saying, "What in the name of Zeus was that for, Penelope?"

Without realizing it, I had spraying water all over Percy. In fact, he was drenched head to toe. I am quite sure that he would have cursed if Chiron had not been within ear shot. Annabeth, Chiron and I were laughing like crazy. When I looked at Percy again, he was perfectly dry.

"How-" I began.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Annabeth and I believe that you are a daughter of Poseidon and my half sister."

I added, "The Greek god of the sea, horses and earthquakes."

Percy nodded and Annabeth looked like she was in deep thought.

She asked, "Penelope, how old are you?"

"17."

Percy then asked, "When is your birthday?"

"August 18. What is going on?"

Annabeth stated with wide eyes, "You and Percy are twins."

The thing is that I knew that she was right. It definitely made sense on how I felt earlier that I knew Percy from somewhere but knew that I had only met him today. Now that I thought about it, we did look identical. It was no coincidence.

"I will call Mom later today." Percy said aloud probably as a reminder to himself.

Chiron stated, "Percy, why don't you, Penelope, and Annabeth tell your mom and Mr. Blofis face to face? Sally will probably appreciate that more than a phone call."

Percy nodded and he and Annabeth left the Big House, hand in hand. I even saw them kiss, even though I am sure that they thought they were out of sight.

"Is it okay to get up?" I asked Chiron, impatiently.

"Your body should be properly healed by now so I would say so. Just get up slowly so you do not get too light headed."

I did as I was instructed and slowly got to my feet. It felt weird to be walking again. I had been lying down for at least a few hours; if not more. I walked out and decided to look around. The cabins amazed me. I could recognize most of them. I knew that Hera and Artemis's cabins would be empty for obvious reasons. Ares's cabin was frightening to be honest. Zeus's reminded me of the sky. Demeter's of course had flowers and such all around it. Athena's was simple but yet elegant with an owl on it. Aphrodite's was lovely. Dionysus's well…it was the color of wine (no surprise there). Hermes's looked like it was about ready to burst with the number of people inside it. Hephaestus's matched him. Apollo's cabin was as bright as could be. There were other surrounding cabins. I recognized Hades's right away. The others, however, I did not know which god/goddess they belonged to. It did not take me very long to find Poseidon's. It was a pretty shade of blue with sea shells and such on the outside. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

**Annabeth's POV**

When Percy and I left the Big House, he pulled me aside and stole a kiss from me. Every time we kissed, it gave me goose bumps.

I pulled away from him and said, "Percy…"

"Hm?"

"We are in front of the Big House, the sun is in the sky and campers are waking up. Do you really think it's smart to do this here and now?" I pointed out.

"Then let's go somewhere to be alone." Percy answered with a smirk upon his face.

I rolled my eyes and we went into Poseidon's cabin. Sometimes, Percy is just like his father.

"Now, where were we?" Percy questioned as we lay down on his bed, kissing.

**Penelope's POV**

As soon as I opened the door, I was instantly wishing that I had not and that I instead went on exploring the grounds a little bit more.

The sight I saw was too much for my virgin eyes to handle.

Percy was on top of Annabeth on a bed and they were kissing each other. Annabeth's hands were up Percy's shirt and Percy's hands were roaming Annabeth's body.

Like I said, too much for me to handle.

"Ew! That is something I did NOT need to see!" I yelled, closing my eyes and frantically waving my hands in front of my face.

Percy cursed to himself and said, "I thought you were sentenced to bed rest for awhile longer."

"Is it safe to look?"

I heard them both laugh and Percy say, "Yes."

I cautiously opened my eyes again and said, "Chiron told me it was alright to get up now. Besides, I could not stand lying still any longer."

"And naturally you came here and…um…" Percy said.

"Yeah. We will just leave it at that." I said with a smile.

Annabeth and Percy just laughed and Percy said, "So much for being alone…"

"So how long have you two been dating?" I curiously asked. I had seventeen years of catch up to do.

"A year." Percy answered.

"Really? It seems a lot longer than that." Annabeth commented.

"Ha. Well it hasn't been any longer, Wise Girl."

"Do Poseidon and Athena know?" I asked, knowing that Poseidon and Athena did not exactly get along very well.

Percy gulped and said, "They do. Are they excited? Not at all. Especially Athena. My father was at least a little more open about it. She has threatened to kill me numerous times already."

With nothing else to say, I said, "Wow. Good luck, Percy. It sounds like you will need it."

"Thanks, sis."

**Percy's POV**

Penelope kept asking Annabeth and me questions like no tomorrow. I understood though because she was probably just trying to catch up on the seventeen years that she had missed. I could tell that she was very anxious to meet Mom and Paul.

Annabeth and I decided to show her around. She of course agreed.

We showed her the mess hall, beach, arena, armory, stables, volleyball courts, arts and crafts, amphitheater, and the climbing wall.

"When are we going to meet Mom?" Penelope asked me.

"Later today. Argus will probably take us there a little after lunch." I answered.

The next time that we saw Chiron, he was out of his wheelchair and Penelope looked shocked.

"He's a-"

"Centaur. The wheelchair allows him to blend in with humans." Annabeth finished.

"Is there anything else that I don't know about?"

"Mr. D is actually Dionysus."

She looked shocked and just stared forward as we walked around.

**Penelope's POV**

A horn sounded and Annabeth said that that was our cue to go to the mess hall to eat.

Annabeth also said, "Because Poseidon has not claimed you yet, you will be sitting at the Hermes table."

We sacrificed a bit of our food to the gods and goddesses and I added to mine, "Please claim me father." and before I even sat back down at the Hermes table, Chiron announced loudly, "It looks like Percy now has a sister!"

I looked up and saw a blue triton above my head. I smiled and sat down with Percy.

While we were eating, I saw a girl with unruly red hair walking towards the mess hall.

"Who is she?" I asked Percy.

"Rachael Dare. She is the Oracle."

She looked like she was on the search for something that was very important to her. To be honest, her glare kind of scared me.

Rachael stopped in her tracks and with blank eyes said:

"_A Big Three will have two children, a daughter and a son._

_Together, they will lead a battle. Lives upon lives will be lost before it is done._

_Couples will result of Aphrodite's work._

_Things will be different from what they were._

_A little girl's life will be at stake_

_With powers still to wake."_

Rachael fell to her knees when she finished and Chiron went to be by her.

What had Rachael meant by _that_?

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! There's your chapter! I wrote this at like one in the morning just for all of you! (Especially you, percabethlover023600) Please review. The more reviews, the faster I write. **

**Oh and I need a few names for some characters that will be surfacing throughout these chapters. The first ten or so who give me a name will be included in this fanfic!**


	3. Penelope's Story

**A/N: I think this fanfic is going very well. Three chapters up in three days. That has to be a record for me! Well, I didn't receive any reviews for the last chapter : ( but here is the next chapter anyway.**

**Thank you to the following for adding this story to their favorites (at least I know that people actually like my stuff):**

**perceabeth**

**Hannibalrider**

**aeonicshadowofartemis**

**Enjoy!**

**Penelope's POV**

Percy, Annabeth and I were in a van with Argus, a man with a thousand eyes all over his body, driving us to Mom's. I was anxious to finally meet my birth mother.

As soon as the door to her home opened, a woman attacked Percy and Annabeth with a bear hug. I guessed that it was safe to assume that this was my real mother.

She stepped back and asked, "Who are-" she stopped, probably realizing that Percy and I looked a lot alike, "-Penelope? Is that you?"

"Hi, Mom."

Her eyes sparkled and her smile got brighter just a split second before she hugged me as well. Mom invited us in and a man was sitting on the couch, reading a book. I thought that this man would have probably made a great son of Athena.

Mom said, "This is my husband, Paul Blofis. Paul, this is Penelope, Percy's twin sister."

Paul set his book down and stood up. He adjusted his glasses and said, "Two Percies? Well, the apocalypse is coming sooner that we had originally thought."

Annabeth, Paul and I laughed and Sally and Percy yelled, "Paul!"

"Oh you know it's true, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth pointed out.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her and I commented, "Very mature, brother."

"Anyway, where did you go to, Penelope?" Paul asked.

"Rockford, Illinois to a couple named Dave and Emma Brewer. Why did you give me up, Mom?" I had been meaning to ask that question since I walked in the door. I really wanted to know. That question haunted me ever since I discovered that I was adopted.

"Your father, Poseidon, convinced me, actually. He said that if I had two demigods in my house, then monsters would attack us non-stop. I told Dave and Emma your story when I met them. I also told them about Camp Half Blood. They told me that they would send you there someday. I see that they kept their promise."

"Dave never saw me leave for camp."

"What do you mean?"

"Dave died when I was five. I can barely remember him anymore. I can remember his kindness and his warm smile. That's it though. When I was eight, Emma married again. She married a man named Ronald…Rucker." I said, remembering my past.

Annabeth gave me a look that said, "I have something to ask you something later."

I already knew what Annabeth was going to ask me before she even verbally mentioned it.

She was going to ask me about my past.

**Annabeth's POV**

When Penelope said the name "Ronald Rucker", she said it with pure hatred and I saw her sea green eyes go dark for just a moment before turning back to their usual color.

I suspected that she was abused by him.

Sally brought out a plate full of warm, blue chocolate chip cookies. They were so delicious.

Sally asked, "Are you two still dating?"

"Of course." Percy said.

Sally grinned and asked Penelope if she ever dated anybody or currently had a boyfriend.

She shook her head and Percy commented, "Because she swings the other way."

I hit Percy in the small of his back and he hit the floor, screaming and rolling in pain. **(A/N: I figure since Percy is invincible, then his Achilles spot should be extremely sensitive.)** Sally and I were laughing like crazy because we both knew where Percy's Achilles spot was.

Penelope asked, "That much of a wimp, brother?"

We all laughed, except for Percy of course. He was still complaining about his back hurting.

An Iris Message popped up in the living room. It was Chiron saying that Argus was almost there and that we needed to return back to camp.

We said our goodbyes to Sally and Paul and by the time that was done and over with, Argus was waiting for us outside.

**Percy's POV**

When we returned to camp, I saw my favorite Goth kid.

"Hey, Dead Kid!" I shouted.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Nico replied, "Who's she?", pointing at me.

"Penelope Brewer. She's my twin sister."

His eyes widened and he said, "Another you? I'm scared."

Annabeth, Penelope and I laughed and Nico said, "Um…I'm being serious here."

**Penelope's POV**

Annabeth did not have to tell me which cabin Nico belonged in (for once). I already knew that he was Hades's son just by the way he dressed. Black, black and even more black.

A girl with black hair, shocking blue eyes and also wearing a lot of black, came up and Nico grabbed her hand and kissed her.

"Awkward…" I stated, feeling out of place.

The girl looked at me and said, "Annabeth, your boyfriend is finally showing his true colors!" and burst up laughing.

"I'm right here, Thalia, you idiot." Percy said and we heard a rumble from above.

"SORRY ZEUS!" Percy shouted at the sky.

Thalia grinned and said, "Then who are you?"

"Penelope Brewer, Percy's twin." I answered.

"Help us, gods! Athena! Someone! Please! There are two Percies!"

I rolled my eyes, getting really tired of hearing that and the horn blew, telling us that it was time for supper.

I told my plate that I wanted a slab of pork ribs lathered in Sweet Baby Ray's Barbeque sauce and a glass of root beer. I sacrificed a rib to Poseidon and sat and ate my ribs in silence. When I finished them, Percy was staring at me with his mouth hanging wide open.

"You will catch flies with your mouth open like that, you know." I said.

"Sorry." he said and looked down at his own plate of food, "It's just that I have _never ever_ seen a girl eat like that."

"Stereotypical…I have eaten three and a half slabs of ribs before." **(A/N: Really, I have!)**

"Holy Zeus!"

I grinned and when supper ended, we sang campfire songs and ate the best smores I had ever had in my life.

Annabeth followed Percy and I to our cabin. I didn't know why but then I remembered the questioned that I suspected she wanted to ask me.

I laid down on my bed in my jean shorts and camp T-shirt. Percy sat on his bed and Annabeth sat down next to him. Percy wrapped his arm around her, protectively. I couldn't help but notice how cute of a couple they were.

I curled up in a ball in my bed and lay there, hoping that Annabeth forgot all about what she wanted to ask me. I rolled over so I could not see them and shed a tear from my painful past.

"Penelope, what was Ronald like?" Annabeth asked.

Dammit.

I wiped the trace of tears from my eyes and walked over to Annabeth and Percy. I turned my arms over and showed them the faint traces of cuts (Apollo's kids healed most of them during their healing session.)

"Penelope…w-what is _that_?" Annabeth asked, even though the three of us knew that she already knew what it was.

I sat down back on my bed and said, "Ronald was abusive to me. Not sexually, but physically and verbally. When Emma first brought him home, he seemed nice. After a week or so, that's when he started to abuse us. He told Emma and I that if we told a single soul in any way, shape or form, he would kill us both. He actually tried to poison Emma a year ago. I caught him. Ronald whipped, punched and kicked us. Cutting myself was my only escape. School counselor after school counselor tried to get me to talk but I never did. It was just too painful for me to talk about."

Annabeth asked, "Is it still too painful to talk about?"

"Yes but I think you and Percy should know."

Percy said, "If it's too much, you don't have to tell us."

"No…I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I answered but I was lying. I did not want to talk about this but Percy is my twin brother and Annabeth is practically family. You do not have to be in the Aphrodite cabin to see the love generated between the two. It was like they were soulmates.

"A week ago, Emma told me that I would be safe at Camp Half Blood. She told me that I was a demigod at that time too. She told me that camp was my only chance at safety. She gave me enough money for a train ride to Ohio. From there, I traveled to New York by either walking or hitch hiking. As soon as I stepped onto the camp grounds, I knew that I would be safe. That was the very first time since Emma married that bastard that I felt safe.

"A couple of years ago, I told my best friend that he was abusing me." I confessed.

"What did he do?" Percy asked.

**A/N: Haha! What do you think Ronald did when he found out that Penelope told? Leave me a review telling me what YOU think he did. I haven't even started the next chapter XP. I will have that up as soon as I possibly can. Promise.**

**Reminder: I still need a few names…**


	4. Payton Presley

**A/N: Thank you all for those reviews! And yes I do know that I put the wrong date for Percy's birthday. I had no clue when it was and it didn't cross my mind to look it up on the wiki page XP.**

**Thank you to the following reviewers (there were a lot of anonymous reviews):**

**Pecabethlover: here is the next chapter for you and maybe Penelope will find someone. Maybe she won't. I can't say. Haha.**

**Percabethlover: Do you want Lauren to be the daughter of any god/goddess in particular or do you want me to pick?**

**Percabethlover: Don't be afraid to correct me. I am glad that you like this story!**

**Percabethlover: Thanks!**

**Roby123 (Wow! Somebody who's name isn't Percabethlover! XD): Hi back! I am really happy that you like this one! Expect Robin Planne to be in here somewhere.**

**And do not be afraid to correct me if I am wrong. I think it just makes me a better writer. I am not perfect and I have accepted that.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Penelope's POV**

Two weeks have passed since I first arrived here. The classes here are so much more fun than all the normal classes combined. My favorite class is sword fighting. Dad sent me a sword and it is named Vortex. It looks identical to Riptide except there is a ring at the end of the handle. When I put my finger through that ring, Vortex transforms to a ring.

I was just walking around camp, just clearing my head when I heard a voice yell out, "Penelope!"

I turned around towards the direction of the voice and saw a girl with amber hair and green eyes running towards me.

"Yes, Juniper?"

"They are chopping down trees everywhere! We could be next."

"Juniper, they will have to go through all the demigods before they can chop you down. Now, who told you that?"

"Bellatrix. Tell me it's not true."

"Sadly, it is. Ignore the Ares kids. They are just trying to give you a fright, just like their father."

Juniper and I befriended each other almost instantly. Like her and Grover, I care a lot about nature. I was raised that way. Due to me loving nature so much, all the nymphs and satyrs consider me as one of them. Unlike them, I am not a vegetarian. I would die without my meat.

Juniper said to me, "Penelope, there is a boy at my tree. I can sense him. He is in pain. So much pain." **(A/N: I'm not sure if Juniper can sense that but it would be cool if she could and I really didn't want to write this scene the long way).**

I followed her to her tree and the boy was still there. He looked worse than I did when I first arrived here at camp.

"Juniper, I will need help carrying him to the Big House." I said and she went off to find some help while I stayed by the boy's side.

I washed away some of the gunk from his cuts with water, being careful not to wear myself out too much. He told her that his name was Payton Presley. I resisted the urge to ask him if he was related to Elvis. I would probably ask him when he was up and moving about. Juniper returned with a girl named Tara, a daughter of Hectate. Tara levitated him and told me to just make sure that Payton did not fall because she was not sure how long it would last. Chiron immediately called upon Apollo's cabin. I left and went back to my cabin to avoid feeling claustrophobic.

Percy and Annabeth were in there…again and by now, I had gotten used to it. I lie down in my bed and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Paige's POV

With just one look at the boy on the couch that Chiron wanted us to heal, I did not know if my siblings and I could heal him. Despite my doubts, we tried to see if we could do anything.

Nothing.

We tried again but still nothing.

I turned around to face Chiron and said, "We need the help of our father, Chiron. His touch could heal this boy. Our combined power is still too weak."

Chiron nodded and I said loudly, "Dad? We need your help down here to heal this boy. We have tried but with no effect. Will you please help us, Father?"

Just a moment later, a golden light appeared and we all looked away from it. When it disappeared, I looked and saw my father standing there.

One look at the boy and Dad said, "My, oh my. I understand why you called for my help."

Once again, we made a circle around the couch and concentrated on healing. A large amount of light came from my left and I knew that was my father's power. When we were done, he looked much better. His limbs no longer looked broken and ninety nine percent of his cuts and bruises were gone. Only a few scars remained.

Apollo put his hand to the boy's forehead and sent another burst of healing power and all the scars were gone.

Apollo said to him, "Goodbye and good luck, my son." and then he was gone.

* * *

**Penelope's POV**

I woke up to Percy shaking me. I probably would have been able to sleep an extra few hours if he would have let me but no.

I groaned and said, "What do you want?"

"You have been asleep for a long time. I was just making sure that you were still alive." Percy answered.

"You just could have checked my breathing or my pulse, you idiot, instead of having to wake me up from a good sleep."

"I did not think of that. It is almost time to eat anyway."

I slowly got up and splashed some water on my face to wake me up a little more. The only thing that I really wanted to do was to check up on Payton. I had been worried about him. I pulled on my tye-dye sweatshirt and headed towards the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were outside playing that board game that they always play. Annabeth told me what it was called I just can't remember what.

"Chiron how is Payton?" I asked.

"Much better. He is healed now. He hasn't woke up just yet though."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. You know where he is at."

I nodded my thanks and I heard Mr. D mumble something that was very negative and thunder rumbled. I silently laughed to myself.

I walked into the Big House and saw Payton lying down on the same couch that I did two weeks ago. When I found him, his right arm, right leg and left hand were all broken and he had deep cuts and bruises all over his body. His face was even bloodied up really bad. Now, you would not even know it was the same person. He was breathing alright and he still looked fragile.

"Oh, Payton." I said.

* * *

**Payton's POV**

I heard a soft voice say, "Oh Payton." and I somehow knew that it was the girl who found me in the forest.

My eyes fluttered open and I could see her. I knew it was her because of the sea green eyes. The vision around me was still a little blurry. She was the only thing that was clear. She was beautiful.

The girl shouted, "Chiron! He's awake!"

A man in a wheelchair came into view and he said, "Good morning, Payton, although it's not exactly morning."

Not sure exactly what to say to that, I said, "Morning?"

The girl and Chiron laughed and Chiron asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I no longer feel any pain."

"I would think not. You can thank your father for that."

"And who would that be?"

"Apollo, god of prophecy, healing and music."

I silently prayed a thank you to Apollo.

A man from outside said, "Chiron, are we going to finish this game or what?"

Chiron rolled his eyes and went back outside.

I asked the girl, "You know my name so what is yours?"

"Penelope Brewer, daughter of Poseidon and twin sister of Percy Jackson."

"And why don't you two have the same last name?"

"Long story."

"I have time."

Penelope smiled and that smile melted my heart.

I was in love.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked around for Penelope but she was nowhere to be found.

"Percy, where's Penelope?"

"Uh…"

"What kind of a brother are you?"

"Apparently, a bad one."

I rolled my eyes at him and headed towards the Big House with Percy following me. I was guessing that she was there, checking up on the boy that she and Juniper found this morning.

I was right.

* * *

**Penelope's POV**

Payton's blond hair was yellow like the sun and blue eyes like the sky. I was mesmerized by his eyes. They were the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He told me that he was a son of Apollo but his siblings eyes did not look anything like his.

Aphrodite...

I was in love and judging by the look Annabeth gave me, she knew it too.

* * *

**A/N: And how was that, readers? Good? Bad? Horrid? Worse than Hades wearing pink? XD If I ever saw Hades wearing pink, I would be running and screaming the opposite direction XD.**

_**Reviews are awesome.**_

_**The reviewers are better.**_

_**So review, would ya?**_

**I really can't write Haiku. XD That will probably be my first and last attempt at it. Haha**


	5. Payton's Story

**A/N: I am very sorry for the late update. I have been busy. Here are my excuses:**

**1. School has started back up again, therefore taking nearly all my time to write.**

**2. My parents make me do chores for a lot of the leisure time I have.**

**And 3. I found out that the guy I liked doesn't like me back and that doesn't bring the writing mood with it; especially this fanfic.**

**Thank you to the following for reviewing:**

**INSERT**

**On with the story, don't you think so, Payton?**

**Payton: Well DUH! Type!**

**Alright...alright...**

* * *

Chapter Five: Payton's Story

**Penelope's POV**

I spent the next week trying to find a single fault in Payton. That is just it though; I could not find a one, not a single one. Sometimes, I really hated Aphrodite. I pulled one my one piece black and green swimsuit and put on a T-shirt and shorts over it. I could have just went in my street clothes but I actually wanted to get wet. When I got to the beach, I pulled off my shorts and shirt and walked into the water until I was completely submerged. I breathed in the water like I would air and closed my eyes.

The water and isolation was helping me clear my mind until I heard someone say, "Penelope"; ruining my meditation.

I opened my eyes to see Percy floating in front of me and I asked, "What?"

"Payton wants to talk to you."

"I will be up in a minute." I said and Percy swam away.

I took in one last, deep underwater breath and swam up to the surface. On the beach stood Percy, Annabeth and Payton. I wiled myself dry (Percy is showing me how to use my powers) and put my shirt and shorts back on. At that point, Percy and Annabeth had already left. When I looked at Payton, my heart fluttered.

Stupid Aphrodite.

I approached Payton and asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?", trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Have you felt anything...weird lately?" Payton asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, knowing exactly what he meant.

"The feeling that you are being pulled towards someone."

I nodded and said, "I know exactly what you mean. You try to find a flaw in that person but you can't find one."

"Exactly and you can't help but love them."

"No matter where you are at, they raid every thought that you have of every moment of every day."

"And you feel as if they are all that matters to you."

Did I mention that Aphrodite was making me mad right now?

We walked into the forest and I did not notice it until I saw Juniper give me a thumbs up and dash away to her tree.

We stopped in our tracks and Payton grabbed my face with his hands. His hands were soft and gentle against my cheeks. I looked into his eyes and we closed the gap between us. I felt happiness, fulfillment and pleasure surge through me all at once. My heart seemed as if it was beating one hundred miles per hour and I could faintly feel his doing the same. Sometime during that kiss, we sat down on the ground. I could not remember when. Payton gently lowered me down to lay down and he straddled my body. He moved his face away from mine and began to kiss down my neck.

I silently prayed, "Thank you, Aphrodite. I am sorry for hating you."

**

* * *

**

Thalia's POV

Nico and I walked out to our "secret" spot. Our spot was the top of Zeus's fist. It seemed out of the way which is why we came here. I climbed the pile of rocks and pulled Nico up.

I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled Nico's face towards mien and we began to kiss. Nico's hands roamed my body, which I am sure was as familiar to him and his was to me. I buried my hands in his hair. Nico's tongue wrestled with my own for dominance and I let him have his way. I could feel him smile and I ran a hand up and down his abs. He moaned and ran one hand down my side, causing me to moan. We were lying down on Zeus's fist now and Nico began to kiss me everywhere with his cool lips.

**

* * *

**

Payton's POV

When Penelope and I stopped kissing, we just talked for a couple of hours.

I asked Penelope, "What is your story?"

She took in a deep breath and I could tell that it was going to be a long, deep story. I braced myself for a session of story telling.

Penelope started, "I was adopted as soon as the hospital would allow it by Emma and Dave Brewer. Dave was killed in a car accident when I was five. It was just Emma and me for a few years until she met a man named Ronald Rucker and married him when I was eight. After about a week, give or take, Ronald began to show his true colors to us. He abused both Emma and me."

Penelope stopped to show me the faint scars on her wrists and added, "Cutting myself was my only escape from the pain that he caused me. Emma told me that camp was the only safe place for me and I left with hesitation.

"When Annabeth found me, I had cuts and bruises everywhere from the Bull-Man, Kindly Ones, a number of other monsters that I don't remember the name of right now and Ronald."

By this point, Penelope was crying. I held my arms open, inviting her to cry on me. She laid her head on my chest and I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt but I did not care. I comforted her until her tears stopped.

Penelope looked up at me and said, "Now that you know my life story, tell me yours, please."

I nodded and began, "My mom raised me by herself until I was six. She started dating again and found herself a rich man to marry. He was nice to the both of us and he never laid a finger on either of us. My mom conducted the discipline. My step father owned a mansion and being only seven when they married, I was facinated with everything. He also owns the Estrella Hotels across the country. It is his family business.

"When I turned fourteen, he informed me that after I had graduated from college, that he wanted me to take over the hotels. I did not want taht because I thought it was wrong, considering that I wasn't his son.

"Naturally, I told my mom what he said to me and that is when she told me about Camp Half Blood and that I was a demigod. She also explained the side affects of being a demigod. She never did tell me who my real father was, only that he would claim me when I arrived. That's one of the reasons why I came here, to discover who Dad is.

"Like you, I also fought the bull-man, the Kindly Ones and a number of other beasts. I had more serious injuries because I am not a son of the Big Three. I still didn't feel safe when I crawled onto the camp's grounds."

"Do you feel safe now?" Penelope asked.

"Here with you, yes I do."

I was done telling my story and I kissed Penelope's forehead. She responded by kissing me on the lips.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I were in his cabin, lying on his comfortable bed just cuddling for the time being. It was quiet and I liked it that way. Percy grabbed my chin and kissed my lips. I buried my hand in his pitch black hair and kissed him back. Percy ran his hand down my side very, very slowly. I shivered with delight. He knows my weaknesses and I know his. I ran my hand from his chest down to his jeans. I felt him squirm slightly and I laughed.

"Oh, we're going to play _that_ game." Percy stated.

I wrapped my arms around myself and curled into the fetal position. Percy still somehow tickled my sides and I squealed and squirmed, which caused me to fall onto the floor, bringing Percy down with me.

Percy was on top of me, strattling my body, his face only inches from mine, his eyes staring into my own. I kissed him and he kissed me back with so much passion backing that kiss.

Things were getting more intense when I heard someone coming up the cabin stairs.

"Percy. Stop." I whispered.

Percy understood and we sat back down on his bed and acted as if we had been talking the whole time.

The door handle turned and the door swung open with a lot of force.

* * *

**Aphrodite's POV**

When Apollo and I looked down at the demigods, the both of us saw things that no one else saw.

I looked at Apollo and we silently agreed.

With a wave of my hand, I did...something to a few select demigods.

Zeus asked, "What did you do, Aphrodite?"

* * *

**A/N: Who almost walked in on Percy and Annabeth?**

**What did Aphrodite do to "a few select demigods"?**

**Tune in to the next chapter for the answers.**

**Until then, please leave a review.**

**Oh, and before I forget, 1) I still need some more names for an upcoming chapter.**

**2) There is a poll on my profile that I am sure you will be interested in voting for.**

**-Love, Penelope Brewer**


	6. Annabeth

**A/N: After some very evil reviews, I figured that I had better update this soon before some of you come to my house and sit me down and force me to type at gun point or something...heh heh...I have an over active imagination...  
**

**Here is the next chapter after a small thank you to the wonderful following reviewers:  
**

**Poseidon's Favorite Daughter**

**tomahawk (don't worry. People will stop interrupting Percabeth. It is just so funny reading the reviews that yell at me for doing that. I am glad that you enjoy this fanfic as well.)  
**

**LovesLemons (haha. Here is your update. And I don't know if I am going to put any lemons in here...)  
**

**Fantsyfan102  
**

**Payton: Type!**

**I could just kill you off you know...**

**Payton: *shuts up***

**That's what I thought...**

Chapter Six: Annabeth Chase...

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

When the cabin door burst open, Penelope walked in backwards and I saw that her and Payton were kissing and making their way to her bed. Payton blindly kicked the door shut and they laid on Penelope's bed.

I cleared my throat and they stopped for a moment so Penelope could ask, "What?"

"What are you doing?" Percy asked for me.

"Karma. You two are always making out in here and Payton's cabin is too crowded..."

* * *

**Penelope's POV**

When I awoke the next morning, Percy was shaving. I just laid there and waited for my turn in the bathroom.

Didn't he shave last night?

When he entered the bathroom, he said, "Ah. Good morning."

"What do you want?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "How do you know that I want something?"

"1) We are twins and I can kind of tell when you want something because I do the same exact thing.  
2) You shaved last night _and_ this morning.  
And 3) I have never heard you tell me 'good morning'."

He sighed, realizing his defeat and said, "I am thinking about asking Annabeth to marry me."

"And how were you planning on asking?"

"Well, I was going to ask for Athena and Poseidon's permission first of course, then I was going to propose in front of everyone."

"No. That won't work."

"What won't work?"

"Proposing to her in front of everyone. Annabeth won't want that; your pride wants that."

"Any suggestions?"

"Propose to her underwater. She'll like that."

Percy nodded and I added, "Plus, you will be in familiar territory so you won't be as nervous."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're shaking like a dog shitting razor blades."

* * *

**Athena's POV (A/N: I am sorry if this POV doesn't sound like Athena at all. I tried my best.)**

Aphrodite told Zeus that Percy and Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, and Penelope and Payton were soulmates.

I was furious.

Zeus and Hades were arguing, as were Poseidon and I.

"I will NOT let my daughter marry your stupid, ignorant son!" I yelled.

Poseidon went to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of Percy. He bowed and recognized each and every one of us.

Percy said, "Uncle Zeus, I wish to only speak to Lady Athena and my father."

Zeus nodded and left and the others followed suit and Poseidon asked, "What is it, Percy?"

"Lady Athena, Father, I would like your permission to ask Annabeth to marry me." Percy answered.

Poseidon thought it over for a minute or two and said, "If that is what you want, son, then I say yes."

I was going through all the reasons why I hated Poseidon but I couldn't find a single logical reason to say no.

I finally answered, "You may, Percy, but I am warning you that if you _ever_ hurt her, not only will you have to face her rath but mine as well."

Percy bowed once again and said, "I wouldn't dream of hurting here. Thank you for your consent."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked into the Poseidon cabin, seeing a sight that I thought I would never see in my lifetime. A child of Poseidon...reading.

"Hello, Penelope." I said to her.

"Ah. Hello, Annabeth." she answered, putting her book down. The title was, "The Works of Homer" written in Ancient Greek. I knew this was Chiron's copy.

"Where's Seaweed Brain?"

"Why. I'm right here."

I chuckled and said, "The other one."

She smiled and looked at her watch. Then she said, "He should be returning soon."

"Where did he go?"

"He went to talk to Dad." The door opened and she said, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

I laughed and Percy asked me, "Ready to visit the hippocampi?"

"Of course!" the hippocampi fascinated me a lot.

Percy grinned his silly grin that always made me smile and we walked to the beach. When we were submerged under the water, Percy made an air bubble to surround us.

I noticed that Percy was acting quite strange...

"Is there something wrong?" I curiously asked.

"Nope."

Percy was fumbling with something in his right pocket of his jeans. He pulled it out and got down on one knee when the three hippocampi showed up. I then knew why he had been acting so weird lately.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you so very much and I received permission from Lady Athena and my father this morning to ask you this. Annabeth, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Percy questioned with shaking hands.

I pulled him up off his knee and gave him a kiss with passion and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course." I whispered, kissing him again.

He took the ring out of it's velvet box and slipped it on my left ring finger. It was white gold with a large diamond in the middle and three small diamonds on each side.

Percy asked me, "Do you like the ring?"

"Like it? I love it. It's so pretty." I said with a wide smile that made Percy laugh.

"I had help picking it out from Mom and Paul."

"And did you have help arranging this?"

He looked down at his feet and said, "Proposing underwater was Penelope's idea."

I laughed and said, "I thought she had something to do with that. She seemed like she was hiding something."

* * *

**Lauren (Aphrodite) A/N: This is Percabethlover's character**

When Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Payton and Penelope walked by my cabin, I saw three separate, bright silver cords.

One silver cord connected Percy and Annabeth, one of camp's cutest couples. A Romeo and Juliet story.

Another, Thalia and Nico, the camp's weirdest couples. Who would have thought they would get along long enough to date?

The last cord connected Penelope and Payton and the entire Aphrodite knew that they would end up together.

The couples were soulmates.

Being a daughter of Aphrodite, only we could see the cords and nobody else could.

I couldn't wait to show my siblings.

* * *

**Penelope's POV**

Since I had arrived at Camp Half Blood, I had been writing to Emma every week. That is how I regained my belongings. She sent them to me via Hermes. She also wrote letters telling me everything that was going on in Rockford, Illinois. I always looked forward to her letters.

I wrote her one last week and she still hasn't sent me the reply.

I was worried about her.

When I returned to my cabin, I saw a letter on my bed. I ripped it open and saw that it was a letter from Annabelle, Emma's best friend and my god mother, telling me why Emma hasn't replied in a while.

She was murdered.

* * *

**A/N: And yet another cliff hanger! Muwahahaha. I am so evil :3**

**I wish for a lot and A LOT of reviews! Help me grant this wish and I will update as soon as I possibly can. I promise all of my wonderful and amazing readers this!**

**The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter will be up.**

**-PB (haha. Peanut Butter! XD)  
**


	7. No!

**A/N: I'm back! No worries! I had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter...**

**WARNING: Drama filled. May cause you to hate the author for all eternity.**

**Now you can not say you have not been warned.**

**Thank you to every one of you who has either reviewed this story, added this story to their favorites or added me as a favorite author. I'm surprised my email hasn't blown up yet due to that. XP**

**Payton: Uh...story?**

**Me: Fine...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: No!**

**Penelope's POV**

I walked out to the arena and took Vortex off of my finger. I held it in my palm and watched it transform from a gold ring to the sword I was so familiar with. I held it in my hand for only a moment then began to slash at every dummy in sight.

"I. Hate. You. You. Son. Of. A. Bitch!" I shouted, acting as if the dummies were Ronald.

I hadn't realized I had chopped up every dummy and was hacking away at the remains until somebody grabbed Vortex right out of my hand. I turned and saw Payton.

"Give it back!"

"No. What did those poor dummies do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you so angry?"

"Ronald. He killed Emma. I'm going to kill that bastard..."

"No you are not."

"Watch me."

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

When Nico and I returned to the main grounds, I saw the last person that I wanted to see. Artemis. She was talking to Chiron with the Hunt standing behind her. I knew that they were going to stay a night or two and that we would most likely be playing a game of Capture the Flag against them.

When the guys all over camp saw that they were here, their mouths dropped. (This excludes Percy, Grover, Payton and Nico.) Nico told me that he disliked the Hunt because they thought males were so horrible. I knew that he also hated it because of Bianca, even though he would not tell me so directly.)

We saw a crowd gathering at the arena and decided to join it. In the arena, Percy and Penelope were sword fighting. The Hunt and Artemis were also amid the crowd.

When Penelope knocked Percy to the ground, the crowd cheered and Artemis entered the arena and talked to Penelope for a moment.

She wanted Penelope to join the hunt.

* * *

**Payton's POV**

Penelope and I were in the stands of the arena when Percy said, "I challenge you to a sword fight, Penny."

Penelope cringed from the use of her nickname (And believe me. She hated this nickname more than anything.) and replied, "You shall lose, Perseus."

Percy scoffed and the two of them descended the stairs and walked into the arena. Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket and prepared himself to fight his twin sister. Penelope removed Vortex from her finger and the two of them began to fight.

The two siblings circled each other for some time, trying to find an opening. Percy swung his sword and Penelope blocked it easily, bringing Riptide almost to the ground. By then, a crowd was gathering and everybody was cheering for Penelope, which got her very excited, I could see it on her face. Percy withdrew his sword from under her's, knocking Penelope off of her feet. Penelope jumped right back up again and her and Percy began slashing at each other once again. Penelope lodged Vortex under Riptide and quickly brought her arm up, causing Riptide to fly out of Percy's hands. Penelope slashed at the air, making Percy hit the ground and surrender. Penelope put her foot on his chest and flexed her arm muscles for the crowd. Laughter and cheering echoed throughout the arena.

Annabeth and I joined the siblings in the ring just as Artemis was making her way towards us.

We all bowed and said, "Hello, Lady Artemis."

"Hello to you all. Penelope, you're a very good swords woman."

"Thank you."

"I would like to offer you immortality in exchange for ridding yourself of male company."

Penelope answered, "Thank you for the offer, Lady Artemis, but I loved Payton too much."

Artemis smiled and as she was walking away, she said, "If you ever change your mind, the offer still stands."

* * *

**Penelope's POV**

At supper, Chiron announced to all of us that Artemis and the Hunt would be staying for tonight and that those cabins who were interested would face the Hunt in a so called friendly game of Capture the Flag.

The cabins who volunteered themselves were Poseidon, Hermes, Zeus, Hades, Hecate, Athena and Ares. Nico told us that he would raise a few Spartan warriors for us. The Hecate cabin (Tara, Carrie Lennon and Nikolas Smith) offered to make a few spells to fire off at the Hunt. The Athena, Ares and Hermes cabins were working out a battle plan. Percy, Thalia and I were working out a small plan of our own involving water and sparks.

Chiron blew the horn and the two sides began "war."

A few members from the Hermes cabin were working on how to steal the Hunt's flag without too much trouble or anybody noticing. Percy and I were in the trees waiting for Hunters to run by so we could soak them. We got about half a dozen wet. Thalia was waiting near our flag to zap the ones who were wet. Tara and Nikolas were waiting to set off charms that would bind the Hunt's legs together only temporarily. Together, the two of them go about five or so down. Nico's Spartan warriors were putting up a good fight with Nico and an Athena kid controlling them (I believe he was Malcolm). The rest of the Athena cabin and the Ares cabin were fighting. At this point, Thalia moved in next to Carrie to help in guarding the flag. Together, they made a great team. Arrows, spears, swords and shields were moving like crazy. Percy and I decided that it was time for us to join in on the fun. I took out Vortex and Percy, Riptide, while running over.

While we were defending our side, a few members of the Hermes cabin and Tara and Nikolas left to grab the Hunt's flag. I could only hope that Tara and Nikolas wouldn't go _too_ crazy with their powers...

When we saw the five of them return with the Hunt's flag in their possession, we dropped out guard slightly.

That was the mistake we made.

A Hunter's arrow lodges itself in Annabeth's neck.

* * *

**Still Penelope's POV**

I watched in both horror and confusion as Annabeth hit the ground with a soft thud. Percy rushed to her side immediately and all eyes were on just them. Some people joined Percy, including myself.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and said to her, "Please, Annabeth. Don't die..."

That's when people saw the ring and the Aphrodite kids were talking about how romantic it was, which I still did not understand how the Aphrodite children thought it was romantic but I guess I never will quite fully understand them.

Since nobody else was going to, I decided to shout orders at people to see if we could stop Annabeth from having to visit Hades.

"Apollo cabin, try to heal Annabeth's wound. Give her nectar and ambrosia as needed. Nico, be our living heart monitor. Tell us when her heart beat changes, good or bad. Aimee, try to get Apollo down here. Lady Artemis, help Aimee, if you will."

Each person went to their task. Payton gave me the nectar and ambrosia and told me when to give it to her and the exact amount to give. After a few minutes of healing, Apollo joined the healing squad. Annabeth regained her consciousness (we wouldn't have known this if it hadn't been for Nico.) Apollo and his children gave her one last boost of healing energy before they backed away. Annabeth opened her eyes and smiled up at Percy.

"Percy..."

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"I want you to know..." she stopped talking and her eyes were closing.

"Know what?"

"I. Love. You. Perseus. Jackson."

Annabeth's body quit moving and her look went from serious to blank.

Nico calmly said to Percy, "She's gone."

Percy looked like he was on the verge of crying so I hugged him close to me for comfort. He pulled back after a moment and yelled, "NO! I hate you, Uncle! Annabeth! Please wake up!"

Thalia, Nico and I had to pry Percy away from Annabeth.

Nico gripped Percy's shoulders firmly and forced him to look at him. With a stern voice and a cold look in his eyes, he said, "She's dead, Percy. She's not coming back."

* * *

**A/N: Told you so. Now, before you decide to gather an angry mob of some sort and find me and kill me, remember these two things:**

**1) You willing read this story**

**2) If you kill me, you will never find out what happens next!**

**And I swear upon the River Styx that this story does have a happy ending :)**

**-Penelope**


	8. Not Your Time

**A/N: Hehe...as predicted, I recieved a few angry reviews XP But all will be well with this chapter, as promised :)**

**Thank you to the following for adding this story to their favorites and/or story alert:**

**Storylover888**

**nellystyx12**

**and kittykatkitkat (I love saying that one!)**

**And thanks to the few who actually reviewed:**

**InTheBrokenMirror**

**kittykatkitkat (still my favorite name by far)**

**and Peace 98**

**Anybody else excited about this chapter?**

**Penelope: I know what happens...**

**Payton: Type!**

**Me: XP Okay...and duh you know what happens, Penelope, you are based off of me afterall...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Not Your Time**

Nico's POV

* * *

Thalia and I sat on my bed in the Hades cabin. She was crying into my shoulder and I just held her for the comfort and stroked her hair. We were like that all day long. Thalia even fell asleep a couple of times. I just watched over her as she slept.

"N-Nico?" a tired sounding Thalia asked, after hours of silence.

"Yes, Thalia?"

"You can sense people's spirits as they enter the Underworld, right?" I knew what she was getting at even before she said it.

"Yeah. Do you want to know if Annabeth made it alright?"

"Duh."

I cracked a smile and focused on just Annabeth and said, "She is at the gates right now. Chareon gave her a hard time."

She smiled at that and I sensed that Annabeth had passed through the gates. I did not know which place she went to because she never made it there. I sensed an interference with her arrival, which is something that I have never felt before.

* * *

Author's POV

* * *

The death of Annabeth Chase really left the camp torn. Especially Thalia, Penelope, Percy, Grover, Chiron, Juniper and yes, even Nico, although he did not show it. Nico kept his feelings locked up inside while every one else let them out.

Thalia and Nico stayed in the Hades cabin for a very long period of time. When Nico sensed the interference, he sat up sharply in silence, waiting for his senses to pick something up once again, trying not to think about the worst. Thalia watched Nico with a worried facial expression. She knew that something was up but Nico would not tell her just yet.

Penelope and Percy stayed in all day, just like Nico and Thalia. Payton tried to get them to come outside with no such luck. Even Poseidon tried, seeing his children's grief up in Olympus. The twins refused. There was traces of tears upon both of their faces and they both were still crying and sniffing. Neither of them ate anything all day that day.

Chiron tried his best to keep the camp going on like normal with absolutly no luck in doing so. He knew the pain was too great to forget for a long, long time. Only a miracle could aid in the healing of losing Annabeth.

Grover sat and ate more aluminum cans than usual and he was hoping that this was all a dream and that when he woke up, Annabeth would be alive once again.

Juniper stayed in her tree all day. She refused to step out of it. There was water falling from the branch of her tree and everyone knew that she was crying.

The campfire that night was as low and dim as Hestia would allow it. Every camper on the grounds was depressed and/or crying. In other words, everyone looked like they had been through hell and back.

After the campfire, Nico was going to see what the interence was about but Thalia convinced him not to Shadow Travel. He was still very worried about it.

* * *

Apollo's POV

* * *

I returned back to Olympus from healing Annabeth, and failing to do so, extremely pissed off.

"What in the name of Zeus just happened?" I yelled out.

Aphrodite answered, "Annabeth died."

"I knew that, but why?"

Ares said, "She went down well. She died fighting."

"You two are missing the big picture! Annabeth is part of a _huge_ prophecy, as you should know. She should still be alive, not making her way to Hades! Now I have to talk to Hades so he will, hopefully, send herback, which we all know that he hates doing so. Remember the last one he sent back? She was delusional and confused for weeks!"

With that, I left to pay a visit to Hades.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

* * *

I looked all around me at what I knew to be the Underworld. I walked amid the souls after the entrance. The lines were very slow moving and allowed me time to think over my death, helping me accept the fact that I was dead. Cerberus recognized me from the time I was here with Percy and Grover. I told him that I did not have a red ball with me this time. He looked sad. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hades walking out of his palace. At first, I thought I was seeing things so I did a double take. Sure enough, I was not.

"Annabeth Chase?" Hades asked.

I stopped in my tracks adn bowed to Hades before I said, "Hello, Lord Hades."

"Come here." Hades said to me.

I walked up to him, as ordered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

And they say there is no such thing as stupid questions but I thought that was the most stupid question one could ever ask.

"I was killed in a game of Capture the Flag against the Hunt."

I still had troubles believing that I was dead.

"You should not be here, Annabeth. It is not your time. After all, you have a prophecy to fulfill."

I felt a slight push, as if someone had pushed against my chest and I felt like I was flying backwards. The sensation was similar to that of riding a rollar coaster.

* * *

Nico's POV

* * *

I sensed that something just happened in the Underworld but I did not know what. It was something that I had not felt before.

When I focused a little more than usual, I realized what just happened.

My father sent Annabeth back into her body.

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Everything went silent and still. I walked up to Annabeth's body. She was lying there, eyes wide open, looking very confused.

"It's okay." I whispered to her.

Annabeth sat up and not a word was said around the camp. Instead, shocked or happy facial expressions were on everybody's face. Annabeth was still a little confused for some time longer.

I said to everyone who was listening, "My father decided to send her back to us for whatever reason."

Percy grabed his fiance in a tight embrace. Annabeth's father and step-mother and Athena were the next to hug her, welcoming her back. After that, she received a million more hugs. The emotions among the campers were over whelming.

Afterwards, Annabeth approached me and said, "I need to talk to you...later."

I just nodded, knowing that she would not tell me what about here and now.

* * *

**A/N: :D See? Now if you would have killed me, then Annabeth would have never came back to life. And as promised, a happy ending...although I have two more chapters to post that are not as drama filled as chapter seven.**

**I can't wait to read the reviews for this chapter.**

**In the next chapter: Nico has a flashback to when Thalia was still in the Hunt (Note: this is when you find out how she left the Hunt)**

**Until next time,  
Penelope**


	9. Dreams, New Campers and a Secret

**A/N: Thank you for all of those who have added this story to their favorite story list, author alerts, sent me a message, and reviewed.**

**Favorite Story:**

**Forbidden Black Rose**

**fayejadelyn**

**Kassandra1407**

**hija del mar**

**Author Alert:**

**StarandRobinlover1987**

**Message:**

**StarandRobinlover1987**

**Reviews:**

**Forbidden Black Rose**

**InTheBrokenMirror**

**Lauren: Please get on with the story. I want to see all of the romance. *sigh***

**Payton, Penelope and I: *roll our eyes***

* * *

Chapter Nine: Dreams, New Campers and a Secret

Annabeth's POV

* * *

(Dream) I ran through the woods from something very fearful. I made the mistake of looking behind me to see what it was. There were hellhounds chasing me, but I did not see how many there were. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, but I knew that it was useless.

I tripped over a tree root or something of the like and fell to the ground with a hard thud. The three hellhounds stood above me, sniffing me.

One of them opened its mouth, showing all of its teeth, and clamped down on my bare leg. (end)

When I woke up, I was lying in my bed in the Athena cabin. My blankets were wrapped around my legs and I could feel my sweat rolling down my skin. It was one in the morning. I tried to stay awake, to avoid any other dreams, but I fell asleep once again.

(Dream) Percy, the others and I stood our ground, fighting the Hunt off in a game of Capture the Flag. Percy moved Riptide about as if he had years of experience and I had my trustworthy dagger. With a team effort, we all fought off quite a bit of the Hunters. They were starting to retreat a little bit.

I saw something come at me and I knew that this was where the arrow had lodged itself into my neck. It felt different though. I looked and instead of an arrow, there was a sword in its place.

I recognized the sword.

It was Riptide and Percy had hit it against my neck, making me bleed profusely. He left it there for a moment before taking it out.

He still had the look of a killer upon his face as my vision faded to nothing.

* * *

Whitney Retsecni's POV (Athena)

* * *

Dean Ackles, Sam Ackles and I arrived at Camp Half Blood by sunrise.

Dean is the son of Zeus. Sam, his younger brother by two years, is the son of Poseidon. I am a daughter of Athena.

I ran into Dean and Sam in Houston, Texas. From that point on, the three of us made our way to camp.

A centaur, which I later discovered was named Chiron, saw us and said, "Ah. Welcome to Camp Half Blood, new campers. Follow me."

From there, he showed us around and to our cabins.

* * *

Penelope's POV

* * *

I would have to say that I absolutely hate rude awakenings more than anything in the world.

Well, except Ronald.

It made it even worse with Chiron telling Percy and I to get out of bed and meet our half brother, Sam Ackles.

I was not fully awake, or coherent for that matter, and sat up as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I vaguely remember standing up and slapping Percy awake and saying a quick "Hi" to Sam.

As soon as Chiron left, I was fast asleep once again.

When I woke up again, Payton was kneeled down next to my bed and looking right at me. As can be expected, this frightened me.

"What the Hades? Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Payton laughed and said to me in a soft tone, "No. Come on, Penelope. Its time to wake up."

"Nuh uh." I responded, pulling the blanket over my head in an attempt to block out the sun.

Payton sighed and then said, "Fine then. I guess you will miss out on breakfast."

I heard my stomach growl loudly in protest and I slowly got up to get somewhat ready.

"I will be waiting outside." Payton said to me.

I threw on a pair of jean shorts, a purple tie-dye tank top and tennis shoes. I quickly ran a comb through my long, black hair and grabbed a hair tie so Lauren could french braid my hair for me, since I failed at every last attempt I made. It always turned out to look like a tangled mess, rather than a braid.

I walked out and told Payton that I would meet him over there and I walked to Cabin 10, the Aphrodite Cabin. To my luck, Lauren was sitting on the porch.

She braided my hair, leaving my bangs down, in exchange for juicy detail between Payton and me.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

* * *

At breakfast, I was still quite frightened about the dreams I had. I decided to go into the Big House and talk to Chiron about them.

"And you died in both of the dreams, correct?"

"Yes."

"It's probably just a side effect from being sent back.

I nodded and decided to confirm it with the son of Hades himself. I mean, if anyone knew, Nico would. Wouldn't he?

I told Nico everything that I told Chiron and he intently listened.

"Chiron is probably right. I mean, it makes sense to me anyhow. I'm not sure. I've never actually died."

I nodded and said, "Thanks, Nico."

I left the Hades cabin, being glad that I did so because that cabin still gives me the creeps, and walked into the Poseidon cabin. Percy was sitting on his bed.

I sat on his lap and he smiled his silly grin. He began to kiss down my neck and it just felt good. The sensation allowed for my dreams and worries to go back to my subconscious for the time being.

* * *

Penelope's POV

* * *

Nico came running out of his cabin when I walked by, headed toward my own cabin.

"Penelope, Annabeth just asked about the dreams. I think that it is time that you talked to her." he said.

I nodded and walked into my cabin. Percy and Annabeth were having their fun (who would have guessed?) I ignored them until they stopped.

"Percy, I need to speak to Annabeth…alone."

He sighed, giving her a quick kiss, and left.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico told me that you went to him with a question about dying."

"Yeah…I've been having these nightmares lately."

"Given enough time, they will pass."

Annabeth looked confused, which believe me looked completely foreign on her face.

She asked me "How do you know when _Nico_ wasn't sure?"

I reached out to touch Annabeth's bare forearm.

She shivered slightly and said, "You're so cold…like Nico."

"When Ronald put that gun to my head two years ago, he killed me. Hades sent me back due to a prophecy. Hades did not tell me anything about the prophecy itself, just that I had to be sent back. Nico and I think that when Hades does that, he makes it so you are as cold as a corpse. 'The Living Dead.'"

* * *

Nico's POV

* * *

Thalia and I were aimlessly walking around the camp grounds out of boredom.

"Do you remember my request to you awhile ago?" Thalia asked me.

"How could I forget?"

(Flashback) Thalia **(A/N: She is still in the Hunt at this time.)** asked me, "Have you ever done something that you regret later on?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I'm thinking about removing myself from the Hunt…"

"How do you plan on doing that?" I curiously asked, knowing that the only two ways to be removed from the Hunt were betraying Lady Artemis and death.

"I don't know. I was hoping that you could help me."

I felt my eyes grow wide under my shaggy hair.

Thalia questioned, "Do you like me?"

"Yes." was the only word that I could form in my shocked state.

"How much?" she said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you are a good person."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes."

"Kiss me, Nico. Then I will be free."

I nervously and slowly leaned in to kiss Thalia and she met me in the middle. It felt as if time froze in its place when our lips touched. I felt a slight energy of electricity and I knew that was Thalia.

An angry voice shouted, "THALIA!"

I looked over to where the voice came from and I saw Lady Artemis. She looked furious and disappointed. She was in her twelve year old form with her hands on her hips.

"Why have you consulted the company of _him_?" Artemis asked.

"Because, Lady Artemis, I wanted to be free from the Hunt."

I noticed that Thalia called Artemis Lady Artemis and not My Lady.

"Then so shall it be." Artemis said and she stormed off.

Thalia turned to face me and said, "Now, where were we?"

I smiled and grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her once again. (End flashback)

Thalia looked into my dark eyes with her bright blue ones and said, "Kiss me, Nico."

"Gladly."

* * *

**A/N: Love? Hate? Craving more? Tell me your thoughts, my readers. Please?**

**-Penelope**


	10. A Hero's Happy Ending, Or So We Thought

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of Soulmates. It is short, I know, but it's an epilogue. :) I hope you enjoy this**

Chapter Ten: Epilogue: A Hero's Happy Ending...Or So We Thought

Author's POV

Three years, three wedding and three births later, our three couples and Rachel were celebrating the New Year.

Percy and Annabeth married shortly after Annabeth's eighteenth birthday. Together, they have a girl named Reyna Alys Jackson **(A/N: I would like to thank Nate and Nat for giving me a few options on this name.)** She has Percy's black hair and Annabeth's gray eyes. Reyna is just like her father in every way possible but has Annabeth's brains.

The next to wed were of course Penelope and Payton. He proposed to her on the beach at sunset, when both Poseidon and Apollo meet to create something beautiful. Payton had talked to his father that morning to create the most beautiful sunset ever. Apollo did so. They also have a daughter named Kyra Emalyn Presley. Emalyn came from Emma and Lynn (Payton's mother.) Kyra is also like her father but is the spitting image of Penelope.

The last to get married was of course Nico and Thalia. Nico proposed to Thalia on the campgrounds where they had their first kiss. Their wedding was on Halloween for the obvious reasons. It was quite a sight to see everyone in some sort of a Halloween costume. Even Thalia and Nico dressed up. Like Percy and Annabeth and Payton and Penelope, they also have a daughter. Her name is Drusilla Maria di Angelo (Maria was Nico's mother.) She looks and acts just like Nico.

Reyna, Kyra and Drusilla are all what Athena named "mixbloods." They carry the blood, powers, looks, and personalities of their godly grandparents. Due to this, they have dual personalities, ADHD, eyes and hair change colors and contain both powers.

Back to the party…

All was going extremely well until finally when it struck midnight, Rachel stopped where she was and her face went blank.

_"Nine mixbloods will answer the call_  
_To lead while others fall._  
_Few will be lost._  
_The others will have to pay the cost._  
_They possess great powers_  
_And they will battle until their last hour._  
_Some will face death; the others pain._  
_In the end, there will be nothing to gain._  
_Many will turn up dead._  
_It'll be a battle no one will forget._  
_These descendants of the Big Three_  
_Shall save the world from eternal misery."_

She collapsed on the floor and Annabeth read over what she wrote down, looking absolutely frightened for what was to come.

**A/N: What do you think? If you wish for me to write a sequel, there is a poll on my profile you can do.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, read it, add it to their favorites/alerts, or added me as a favorite author.  
**

**-Love, Penelope**


	11. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I would just like to say a big thank you for those who have read this fanfic. For those of you who do not already know this, there is a sequel to this fanfic called Death By Prophecy. I hope to hear your comments on it as well :) I would like to thank the following people for reviewing this fanfic:

SoulWriter0012 (twice)

Kimmy92279

princessMoonlily

Kenzie Daughter of Hermes (on every single chapter XD)

ForbiddenBlackRose

InTheBrokenMirror (twice)

Peace 98

Kittykatkitkat (still my favorite name to say XD)

Poseidon's Favorite Daugter (twice)

Tomahawk

LovesLemons

Fantsyfan102 (twice)

Tatters5

Mich9899

PercabethLover032600 (four times!)

All the anonymous Percabethlover's (four times)

InvestigatingLove78

Roby123

angelheart1415

and Zero (you know who you are lol.)

And to those who have added this story to their Favorite Story lists:

Kimmy92279

princessMoonlily

melibell527

Kenzie Daughter of Hermes

ForbiddenBlackRose

fayejadelyn

Kassandra1407

hija del mar

Storylover888

Tatters5

Mich9899

Poseidon's Favorite Daughter

Queen Flora 1818

and InvestigatingLove78

_With Love,_

_Penelope Brewer_


End file.
